


Oh, Grandpa!

by OnePineappleWriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePineappleWriter/pseuds/OnePineappleWriter
Summary: Morty accidentally moans Rick's name in the midst of Jessica pegging him.The Request: So I was wondering if youu could write a fic where Morty gets with Jessica but finds out she likes to be dominant. So like, maybe he gets Jessica to peg him and then like in the middle of it he's all like ‘oh my fuckin god grandpa Rick’ and shes just like ‘woah woah what the fuck Morty is there somethig youu need to tell me wtf’





	Oh, Grandpa!

Time slowed, as Morty felt himself shoved into a girly smelling mattress. It seemed as though things were moving in slow motion as he felt his naked skin against Jessica’s sheets. His senses were being pushed to their limits, as he felt Jessica’s hand come down and smack his ass. A yelp sounded from his lips, as he turned his head, to stare at Jessica over his shoulder. He saw the dark look on her face as she gripped a hold of his hips.

“You like that don’t you, Morty.”

Morty yelped out again, as Jessica’s hand had landed itself on his ass again, not giving him time to respond. Morty closed his eyes tightly, thinking back.

You see, this had all started not even an hour earlier. Morty had received a very inviting, open, and dirty text from Jessica, and so he booked himself over to her house. Morty had just yelled to his family as he skipped out on dinner, truly, in a rush. He couldn’t believe that he would finally get this chance with Jessica. 

Morty had showed up at her doorstop with cologne smelling strongly from his clothes. 

When Jessica opened the door, it had all started out innocent enough. They had watched a few minutes of TV before Jessica had got to the point and asked him to follow her upstairs. Morty had followed nervously, nerves bottling up in his stomach. Jessica had popped her lips against his before she told him to undress while she went to the bathroom to ‘get ready’. 

Of course, he hadn’t given it a second thought as he ripped his clothes from his body, tossing them on the floor.

Morty wasn’t going to do a thing to ruin this chance, so he sat patiently at the edge of Jessica’s bed. His eyes trained on the door that connected her bathroom. His stomach was twisting in knots, as his brain was sending itself pictures of Jessica’s naked body. This is exactly what he needed, Morty figured. He had been having not-so-nice thoughts of Rick lately, and Morty was hoping this would send him back into a one-track-Jessica mindset again.

Although, that would probably be impossible…especially when Morty could only imagine the feel of Rick’s hands against his hips as he began to grind against his-  
Morty’s thoughts came to a sudden halt as the bathroom door slammed open.

Morty’s eyes widened and some gibberish came out of his mouth, as he tried to rationalize what he was seeing. He felt his cheeks heat up, and his palms start to sweat, as his eyes hastily took in Jessica’s appearance.

She was in lingerie, alright. She was covered in black lace, but Morty couldn’t take his eyes off what was around Jessica’s hips. She had a strap on, tight on her hips. Morty’s eyes were staring down the the dildo in complete wonderment, as his eyes quickly went back up to Jessica’s face.

“W-wha-,” Morty was cut off when Jessica stepped forward, rubbing her hands down her body.

“Like what you see, little boy?”

Morty heard himself gulp as he tried to hide himself with his hands, looking at Jessica in complete and utter shock.

“I-uhm-I…” Morty wasn’t given the chance to complete a full thought before Jessica had crossed the room, her lips crashing down onto Morty’s.

She gripped Morty’s hair, shoving his head backwards as she forced her tongue into Morty’s mouth.  
Morty felt himself grow hard at all the weird sensations, but he blamed it on the fact that Jessica’s tongue was in his mouth. Jessica finally shoved Morty back onto the bed, attacking his mouth with her own before going down and leaving bitemarks along his shoulder. Morty was getting into the feeling of her teeth on his flesh, but he couldn’t deny the slight awkward feeling he got, almost wishing it was someone else.

Jessica had suddenly come to a stop, after sucking a deep purple mark on Morty’s collarbone. She sat up, her voice coming out in a strange tone.  
“Turn around and get on all fours.”

Morty looked up at Jessica, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. 

“J-Jess-,” Morty felt Jessica’s hand hit his cheek, and he blinked at the stinging sensation. Was this really happening? 

“Don’t speak unless told.” 

Morty would have never imagined this in a million years, as he felt himself harden. He awkwardly scrambled into the position that Jessica had told him to, and he couldn’t place all the emotions going on throughout his body.

Morty came back to the present, realizing exactly how he got here. Once again, feeling the stinging sensation on his ass. Morty let out a whimper, hearing Jessica crack what sounded like a whip behind him. He felt something come down on his ass, hard. He knew that would leave a mark. Morty could feel his arms begin to shake, hardly holding himself up anymore.

He wasn’t expecting a prodding finger at his entrance, and Morty couldn’t help the slight whimpering coming from his mouth as he felt the digit slip into him, covered in lube. Morty wasn’t sure why all of this was happening so quickly, but Morty figured it wasn’t too bad as images of someone else entered his mind.

Morty starting humming and grunting, feeling the digit sliding in and out of him before becoming two digits. Morty could hardly hear what Jessica was saying before he felt something much bigger pushing at his entrance. Morty pushed back just as Jessica thrusted into him. 

Morty cried out, a blush spread across his cheeks. Morty’s tongue was out, as he began to pant, feeling Jessica start to thrust her hips into him. Morty could hardly handle all of this. This was nothing like fucking himself, alone, in his bedroom.

Morty was a stuttering mess, as he felt a hand come back down on his ass. Jessica’s voice felt like it was at a distance, as Morty could only focus on pleasure that was being shot through him with every thrust. Morty could feel every thrust throughout his entire body, and Morty was beginning to shake, this all being too much for him.   
His mind was cloudy, as he was panting loudly, pushing back with every thrust.  
Morty didn’t even hear his own voice, as he howled out in pleasure.

“F-fuck m-me harder, Gr-grandpa Rick~”

And just like that, Morty felt himself come crashing down to earth as he felt Jessica pull out with a slick pop. Morty felt his face flush much harder, as he braced himself and glanced back at Jessica. He watched as the confusion turned to disgust.

“What the fuck, Morty!?”

Morty jumped up from the bed, his weak legs wobbling. He quickly grabbed his clothes from the floor, muttering, not daring to look at Jessica.  
“I-I uh…g-gotta go!”

Morty was hopping into his jeans, as he grabbed his shoes by the door to be held in his arms alongside his shirt. Morty raced out of the room and quickly throughout the house, trying his best to ignore Jessica’s shouts coming from behind him. He could hear Jessica follow him until he raced out her front door and down the street. 

It wasn’t until Morty was three houses down, that he paused to take a breath. Morty had quickly sat down, tossing his shirt on before working on getting his shoes on.  
He ran a hand through his hair, shaky breaths coming from his mouth. He could feel his cock twinging in his pants, as he started the trek home, rubbing at his ass the whole way.

 

“U-uh- Rick?”

Morty’s uneasy voice broke through the garage, as Morty saw his grandpa working on something.  
Rick turned to see Morty standing in the garage doorway, looking like a mess. Rick frowned, his eyes automatically zooming in on the purple mark that could be seen above Morty’s shirt.

“I-I need y-you to erase someone’s me-memory for me please…”  
Rick could hear the uncomfortable tone in Morty’s voice, and his frown deepened. 

“Didn’t y-you just go to J-Jessica’s, Morty?”

“Yes, R-Rick…L-look just please R-Rick.” Morty’s voice held a begging tone, as Rick watched him carefully.

Rick crossed his arms, “I-If you tell me what happened I-I will Morty. Y-You know it’s not okay to not have consent M-Morty- I-I’m not g-going to sit around and suppo-,” Morty quickly shut Rick down, his voice coming out loud.

“O-oh, god- Rick, no! O-oh jeez…” Morty’s face was colored darkly as he brought a shaking hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

“L-Look, Rick- I-I just…Oh jeez…”

Rick could see how nervous Morty was getting, and his eyes were tracing over Morty’s blush.

“S-She was pegging me, a-and I called out someone else’s name- a-and I ran, o-okay Rick!” Morty’s stutters were coming out exasperatingly, as Morty looked anywhere but at Rick. Morty cringed when he heard the chuckles start to come from Rick’s direction.

“Y-you just had to say so, Morty. Let me grab the stuff.”

Morty thought he heard a jealous tone in Rick’s voice, but he shook it off, knowing he had just had a very long day.

It wasn’t until the two were on the trek back over to Jessica’s place that Rick spoke again.

“S-So whose name d-did you call out Morty?” 

Morty almost tripped over his own shoes as he stayed focused on the ground.

“D-don’t worry about it Rick…”

“I-I’ll just watch the m-memory later, Morty. You might as w-well tell me.”

Morty was got frustrated very quickly, hearing the taunting sounds of Rick’s voice.

“T-Then watch the damn memory, Rick!”

Morty’s face was a vibrant red as he looked over at Rick, silently seething. God, now Rick was going to know, too?

Why was nothing going his way?


End file.
